Him
by itsjustme1217
Summary: Meeting your soul mate and falling in love is a poetic, spiritual, passionate experience.


**Title**: Him

**Author**: itsjustme1217 (Robmusement)

**Rating**: R

**Characters**:Jasper/Edward

**Word Count**_:_ 566

**Tags**: OOC, AH, Slash

**Prompt**: #21 Paper hearts and candy

**Warnings**: Boy on boy lovin'

**Summary**: Meeting your soul mate and falling in love is a poetic, spiritual, passionate experience.

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown, et. al. No profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Written for the Twilight No Stress Love Fest.

Thanks to RpfangirlJR for her beta skills

I've been trying to watch him while he works in his cubicle but I can't.

I can't because every time I look across the aisle, he is looking at me.

He only started working here five days ago, and

I am already obsessed with Edward Cullen.

I have never smoked, drank, or done drugs

but I am addicted-to him.

Can't stop thinking about him, even in my dreams

his fingers, his biceps, his neck, his jaw, his lips

The way he walks, the way he gestures, the way he blushes

Gives me desire, joy, faith, hope, peace

He smiles and the energy, the force from it

could rival the sun, could move mountains

Crooked, seductive, disarming, incandescent, perfect

His amusement powerful and contagious.

Break time-coffee, black; donuts, glazed-I spill, he notices

Laughs-friendly, deep, silken, melodic, sexy

His fingers through his hair, his hand rubs his neck, his tongue licks his lips

I am transfixed, enraptured, mesmerized-by him

I feel too hot, my clothes too tight.

Too many tingles in my tummy,

Too many goosebumps on my flesh,

Too much of everything-but him.

His eyes shift and change, always evolving

Green like the earth, blue like the sky

Intense, fiery, blazing, dazzling, vivid,

He is my heaven and hell.

A project, working together-so close

He leans over me, his scent woodsy, fragrant, and enticing

His breath hot on my neck as he speaks, arousing,

mysterious, fascinating, beautiful, witty, keeper-him

Seconds, minutes, hours, days pass

Time moves too quickly when I am at work, speeds, flies

and too slowly when I am not, creeps, drags

Funny it used to be the other way around-before him.

His voice calm and soothing, tender and lilting

His words articulate and fluent, witty and charming

None more eloquent than the invitation extended

"Jasper, come to dinner with me."

We sit in public, yet are completely alone

In the intimacy of trading stories, sharing looks, splitting dessert.

Surrounded by twinkling candlelight and glistening champagne

I realize nothing sparkles-like him

Twilight-surrounded by his embrace-I kiss him madly

In an explosive phenomenon, I feel the fall-quick and painless

A whisper in my ear, fireworks in my vision, heart beating wildly

Senses heightened-closer to God

No one questions our rapid solidarity-we are mates-halves of a whole

Our connection magnetic, electrifying, charged, thrilling

Wherever he is, that's where I want to be-where I belong

Doesn't matter where we are, home-is with him.

Days are now spent with quiet, secretive smiles

Evenings spent in loud, rambunctious laughter

Being close to him sweet bliss, cloud nine, seventh heaven

Kisses sweet like candy, keep me coming back for more

Valentine's Day, full of paper hearts, and roses, and chocolate

Love drips, seeps, flows, pours, drowns us

He recites poetry under the stars-words of destiny and forever

He holds my hand as firmly as he holds my heart

Clothes fall away, scattered on the floor, forgotten

His scent alluring, bewitching, enveloping as I explore him

Soft caresses-satin skin and hard muscle-heated flesh

His taste, sweet and salty-all man, all mine

Tenderly, slowly-we join-hip to hip, eye to eye

Hums, moans, sighs, murmurs, promises,

Vibrate through the floor and ceiling-echo through my soul

My body vibrates, sings, calls out, falls apart-for him

I've been trying to watch him while he sleeps but I can't.

I can't because every time I look across the bed he is looking at me.

Admiring, memorizing, honoring, cherishing-till death do us part


End file.
